Alex Cosmos Sr
Alex Cosmos Sr. is an original character created by MetroXLR99 PROFILE Name: Alex Cosmos Sr. Age: 18 Gender: Stallion Type: Earth Pony Fur Color: Lime Green Mane Color: Auburn Cutie Mark: None (stylized "A" as a ghost) Family: Lionel Cosmos (Father ,deceased (killed by Sunset Shimmer) Jessica Cosmos (Mother,also deceased (committed suicide either jumping off a cloud at high altitude or even Cloudsdale and refusing to flap her wings,a number of theories surround her death but these two are likely to be the cause.) Twilight Sparkle (Marefriend/Wife) Alex Cosmos Jr. (Son) Status: Deceased (ghost) BIO In the fanon in which he appears in, Alex is an earth pony..even though his parents, Lionel and Jessica, are a Unicorn and Pegasus respectfully (even odder still: he lack a cutie mark, despite being an young adult.) Since foalhood, Alex endured abuse and torment at the hooves of his father for not being born an Alicorn (or, at least a Unicorn) like he wanted. one day, when Alex was only a colt, his mother took him and ran away in the dead of night. It did not matter where they went, so long as it was far away from their him. after years of being on their own, the mother and son at last settled in Ponyville. feeling they were far away enough to be safe. At first, Alex had a tough time adjusting to living in Ponyville (mainly due to his odd name)..but, he eventually met and befriended the town's librarian Twilight Sparkle..a friendship that in some "became something more" his bond with Twilight eventually won him the friendship of the other elements of harmony..who each bonded with him in their own unique ways. instilled with a confidence that he had never known before, Alex spent his first several weeks getting to know everypony else in town, and eventually became a cherished part of the community. Sadly, though..Alex father, Lionel eventually DID find out where his wife and son were hiding. which Alex himself discovered when he came home one late night to find his mother beaten near to death, and his father setting his sights on him. Alex managed to survive just long enough to get to the Golden Oak Library..where Twilight (being the Element of Magic) quite easily subdued the psychotic unicorn and got both Alex and his mother to the hospital. despite their critical condition, Alex and his mother survived the ordeal, and were released individual (Jessica's injuries were more severe than her son's) Alex spent the latter half of his recovery with Twilight, who had come to realize her feelings for Alex, and wished to spend the rest of her life with him (Alex too felt the same way) But, fate once again turned a thunderstorm into a hurricane.. Around the time Twilight became an Alicorn Princess by figuring out a complicated spell Alex was feeling ill, and was shocked to learn that he was diagnosed with a rare (and, lethal) form of cancer. It was during Twilight's royal coronation that the disease started showing (when vomited blood in the ballroom and passed out) and, he had to come clean with Twilight and his friends. Twilight searched Every. Single. Book. that she had (even the entire Canterlot Library) but, found nothing that could save Alex life. even Princess Celestia herself failed to cure Alex. it soon became clear that Alex fate was sealed, and there was nothing that could be done..but, wait for the end. Alex was given the finest comforts available to him..and, decided to move in with the now Princess Twilight so to spend as much time as he could with the mare he loved. It was during this time that Twilight made a controversial decision to ensure Alex legacy. After fighting for many months, Alex eventually succumbed to his illness, and died..with the now pregnant Twilight Sparkle right at his side. in time, Twilight gave birth to an alicorn colt (the first alicorn born in thousands of years) whose likeness was an exact copy of his father. Twilight named her son Alex Cosmos Jr. in honor of her departed love. Alex Cosmos life however, DIDN'T end with his death..as his soul failed to crossover into the afterworld. and, he found himself in an alternate dimension of Ghosts and Spirits. in which he himself had become one. for awhile, Alex Sr. was resigned to his fate to remain in the spirit world (even finding a friend in Twilight's long deceased grandmother Andromeda Velvet) But, when an unnatural portal opens between Equestria and the Ghost Realm. causing all manner of evil spirits to invade and overwhelm the ponies that live there, Alex decides defy ghost law by returning to the living world, and protect the ones he loved when he lived. most of all Twilight Sparkle, and the son he's never known. Category:Male Category:Earth Pony Category:Deceased ponies Category:Ghost ponies